Fretka Flynn
Fretka Gertruda Flynn — jest piętnastoletnią siostrą Fineasza i przyrodnią siostrą Ferba, najstarszą z całego rodzeństwa. Jest córką Lindy Flynn-Fletcher i nieznanego ojca. Ma przyjaciółkę Stefę. Próbuje przyłapać swoich braci na konstruowaniu czegoś, jednak nim mama przyjedzie, wszystko znika. Udaje jej się to tylko cztery razy, w odcinku pt. "Fineasz i Ferb nakryci"- przez co lądują w zakładzie poprawczym,"Wywiad z dziobakiem"- gdy mama uważa maszynę za zabawkę, "Kwantowa opowieść"- gdzie Fretka przyłapała ich 20 lat w przyszłości, oraz w odcinku "Burmistrz Fretka" kiedy to zostaje burmistrzem i przyłapuje braci przy całym mieście. Jest zakochana w Jeremiaszu. Mieszka w Danville, na przedmieściach. W odcinkach "Tajemnica sukcesu", "Przyłapana Fretka" i "BezHikność w Seattle" dostała szlaban. Fretka po podzieleniu przez "rozdzielacz molekularny" Przyłapująca Fretka left|230pxJest jedną z dwóch Fretek powstałych po trafieniu przez "rozdzielacz molekularny" Fineasza i Ferba. Ma obsesję na punkcie przyłapywania braci. Nic innego ją nie obchodzi. Jej wzrok jest bardzo podejrzliwy. Często rozpiera ją wściekłość i nie wstydzi się unosić i krzyczeć na bliskie jej osoby takie jak mama czy Jeremiasz. Romantyczna Fretka Jest słodką i miłą nastolatką. W jej oczach widać wrażliwość i miłość. Ma obsesję na punkcie Jeremiasza. Nie wstydzi się tego i chętnie to pokazuje. Nie obchodzi ją, że Przyłapująca Fretka stara się pokazać ją i siebie jednocześnie, aby przyłapać braci. Nie stara się nawet jej w tym pomóc. Ma wpięty biały kwiat we włosy. Pojawia się w odcinku "Rozdwojona osobowość". Przyszłość left|230pxOsobowość Dorosła Fretka, pozorami spokojna, ale nadal marzy aby przyłapać braci. Nadal przyjaźni się ze Stefą i również często rozmawia z nią przez telefon. Wygląd Fretka będąc dorosła jest podobna do Matki. Ma taki sam układ twarzy, oczy i nos. Nadal nosi czerwoną bluzkę jednak z krótkim rękawem (nie na ramiączka), i białe spodnie. Nosi brązowe pantofle i nie ma skarpet. Rodzina Fretka wychowuje trójkę dzieci: Amandę, Xaviera i Freda. Jej mężem jest prawdopodobnie Jeremiasz Johnson, gdyż to z nim Fretka planuje mieć dzieci, a poza tym Xavier (dokładnie jego blond włosy i niebieskie oczy) jest podobny do Jeremiasza. Relacje Fineasz Flynn right|192pxRelacje między Fretką a Fineaszem wahają się praktycznie w każdym odcinku. Większość czasu spędza na próbach nakrycia swoich braci podczas gdy ci tworzą swoje wynalazki. Wielokrotnie sam Fineasz pragnie pomóc Fretce w nakryciu ich - uważając, że to co robi jest niewinne i nikomu w niczym nie szkodzi. Zdarza się również, że Fretka bierze udział świadomie (lub też nieświadomie) w przedsięwzięciach zorganizowanych left|210px przez Fineasza, czasem nawet im za to dziękuje. Fineasz bardzo kocha Fretkę, a ona jego. Najlepszym przykładem jest sytuacja, kiedy Fretka zdecydowała, że ważniejsze jest ratowanie brata, niż płyty DVD, która pozwoliłaby jej go przyłapać. ("Przygoda z uliczną kamerą") Podczas swoich urodzin Fineasz nazywa Fretkę "najlepszą siostrą na świecie" ("Retrospekcja"). Ferb Fletcher right|216pxFretka mimo to, że nie jest prawdziwą siostrą Ferba bardzo go kocha. Dziewczyna była przerażona kiedy myślała, że jej bracia zginęli ("Oszukać system"). Kiedy jest wściekła na braci, zwykle krzyczy na Fineasza, a nie Ferba (nie wiadomo dlaczego, lecz prawdopodobnie dlatego że, nie jest jego prawdziwą siostrą). Zwykle nie prowadzi z nim rozmowy. Ferb czasami żartuje sobie z Fretki ("Wybieg na wybiegu"), jednak przeraził się kiedy mogła stracić życie i uratował ją ("To nie dla dzieci"). Linda Flynn-Fletcher 210px|leftFretka bardzo chce udowodnić matce że jej bracia coś budują. Widać przy right|200pxtym, że Linda martwi się czasem zachowaniem córki, mówiąc "Martwię się trochę o Ciebie Fretko" ("Kolejka", "Kolejka: Musical") . Przeważnie jednak Linda jest po prostu poirytowana zachowaniem córki. Fretka bardzo kocha matkę. Kiedy chciała zaciągnąć ją do wynalazku Fineasza i Ferba, Linda mówi: "No dobrze skoro to dla Ciebie takie ważne". Wtedy Fretka jej odpowiada "Serio? Czy już Ci mówiłam jak Cię nieziemsko kocham?". Jeremiasz Johnson right|187px Stefa Hirano 200px|left Izabela Garcia-Shapiro Izabela i Fretka są dobrymi znajomymi. Mieszkają naprzeciwko siebie i czasami udzielają sobie porad ("Wystarczy jeden porządny strach", "Przyłapiaczki"). Będąc w Paryżu, Izabela poczuła się zazdrosna o związek Fretki z Jeremiaszem ("Lato to wrażeń moc"). Kiedy Izabela dowiaduje się, że w przyszłości córka Fretki nazywa ją "ciocia Izabela ", co oznacza, że wyszła za mąż za Fineasza, Fretka przypomina jej, że mogła wyjść również za Ferba ("Kwantowa opowieść"). 200px|rightFretka współpracuje z Izabelą, aby pokonać Buforda i Baljeet'a ("Uczciwa gra?"). Izabela razem z Fineaszem i Ferbem pomogła Fretce zdobyć bilety na koncert ("Jak zostać Ognikiem"). W jednym odcinku, Izabela była wściekła na Fretkę, gdy Melisa była bardziej zainteresowana osiągnięciami Fretki ("Labirynt"). Ciekawe, że kiedy Fretka zamiast przyłapywać braci, stara się przyłapać Baljeet'a, Irvinga i Buforda, a jednak nie dzwoni do mamy Izabeli. Mimo wszystko Fretka często nazywa Izabelę "Wielkooka" ("Czarnoksiężnik") lub "karaluchem" ("Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze"). Lawrence Fletcher right|169pxLawrence jest ojczymem Fretki. Czasem gdy nie ma w pobliżu Lindy, Fretka dzwoni po niego. Lawrence jest dla Fretki jak ojciec. Podczas zawodów ojców i córek, gdy bohaterowie wygrali Lawrence mówi do Fretki: "Wiesz co Fretka? Nie bardzo pamiętam co się dziś wydarzyło ale ten moment na pewno zapamiętam" przytulając pasierbicę. Pepe Pan Dziobak left|218pxFretka bardzo lubi Pepe jako domowego zwierzaka, jednak nie cierpi kiedy wchodzi do jej pokoju - sądzi, że dziobak śmierdzi. Pewnego razu wraz z nim wpadła do teleportu chłopców, co spowodowało zamianę ciał. Musiała spędzić cały dzień jako dziobak, między innymi pocąc się mlekiem. Po tych wydarzeniach stwierdziła, że nie chce tego nigdy więcej doświadczyć ("Czy ten dziób mnie pogrubia?"). Innym razem wracając nocą z kuchni ze szklanką wody potknęła się o Pepe wymykającego się na akcję. Wyrzuciła go na dwór, a Dziobak tego samego dnia został przeniesiony przez agencję do innej rodziny. Splot wydarzeń spowodował, że Fretka czuła się winna zniknięcia Pepe i szukała go cały dzień ("O, tu jesteś, Pepe"). Widziała go także raz jako agenta ("Ballada o Złobrodym") jednak wydawało jej się, że to tylko halucynacje, a także w snach ("Fineasz i Ferb nakryci", "Czarnoksiężnik") Buford Van Stomm Fretka nie przepada za Bufordem tak jak i on za nią. Kiedy znalazła jego numer w telefonie, natychmiast go skasowała.right|200px Buford nie przepada za Fretką i nie zależy mu na niej. Kiedy dziewczyna w odcinku "Grecki jak błyskawica", wpada przypadkowo do jego rydwanu, mocno ją stamtąd zrzuca, zaś kiedy w odcinku "Kodeks Łobuza" ratuje jej życie, jest wściekły, że Fretka nie chce mu służyć. W przypadku odpowiednika Buforda z innego wymiaru, jest on zakochany w odpowiedniku Fretki. Baljeet Fretka często odnosi się lekceważąco do Baljeeta, nazywając go ”karaluchem” w odcinku „Czarnoksiężnik” zabraniała mu śpiewać i iść za blisko niej. Fretka prawdopodobnie wstydzi się Baljeeta przed swoimi znajomymi, z tego powodu trzyma go na dystans od siebie. Ogniki Fretka nie miała styczności z Ognikami mimo, że do nich należy. Jednak harcerki z zastępu Iskierek (młodsza wersja Ogników), Melisy jest wzorem co sobie ceni. Mimo wszystko w odcinku "Jak zostać Ognikiem dziewczynki odnosiły się do niej serdecznie. Heinz Dundersztyc left|216px Fretka po raz pierwszy spotykając się z Dundersztycem, uznała go za aptekarza, a on ją za wiedźmę ("Ballada o Złobrodym"). Drugi raz dostarczyła mu babeczki, a on zapytał ją czy nie jest za stara na zastęp ogników na co otrzymał twierdzącą odpowiedź ("Jak zostać Ognikiem"). Trzeci raz Fretka współpracowała z Fineaszem, Ferbem, Pepe i Dundersztycem, aby przeżyć starcie z Goozimem. Kiedy złapała kluczyki Dundersztyc poprosił ją, aby go uwolniła, jednak dziewczyna odmawia, przypominając, że wiszą tuż nad lawą ("Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze"). Vanessa Dundersztyc Fretka (drugi wymiar) right|220pxFretka i druga ona nie rozmawiały ze sobą dość często. Fretka była zdziwiona punktem widzenia na świat, umiejętnościami i dorosłością drugiej siebie. Fretka (pierwszy wymiar) podpowiedziała Fretce (drugi wymiar), aby rozpoczęła związek z Jeremiaszem. Fretka (druga) uratowała życie pierwszej sobie. Na koniec obie postanowiły że dadzą sobie więcej czasu by być dziećmi ("Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze"). Zuzia Kiedy Fretka dzwoni do mamy, dodzwania się do Jeremiasza. Później kiedy jest bardziej odważna dzwoni jeszcze raz i odbiera jego młodsza siostra- Zuzia. Straszy Fretkę, że Jeremiasz'' może mieć tylko jedną dziewczynę i będzie ją ona''. Potem Jeremiasz zaprasza Fretkę do domu. Gdy Fretka jest pod ich domem, Zuzia wypuszcza swojego pudla na Fretkę, który ją gryzie. ("Wystarczy jeden porządny strach". left|230pxKiedy Fretka została zaproszona do parku przez Jeremiasza, okazuje się, że musiał wziąć Zuzie ze sobą. Od razu dziewczyna pamięta Fretkę i znów ją straszy. Gdy Jeremiasz przychodzi Zuzia od razu udaje aniołka. Zuzia za każdym razem stara się upokorzyć Fretkę przed Jeremiaszem ("Kometa"). Kiedy Jeremiasz chce by Fretka została z Zuzią ona natychmiast wpada w panikę. Gdy Zuzia już jest w domu okazuje się, że ona jest taka niemiła dla Fretki bo chce sterować swoim bratem. Potem Zuzia postanawia nauczyć Fretkę jak sterować swoimi braćmi, żeby sami siebie'' "wkopali". Pod koniec odcinka gdy Jeremiasz wraca Zuzia wylewa na Fretkę wodę ("Opiekunka do dziecka"). Wygląd right|130px Sylwetka Fretka jest wysoką, szczupłą dziewczyną o głowie w kształcie litery P. Ma długie rude włosy. Ma też ciemnoniebieskie oczy i mały, lekko zadarty nos Ubiór Najczęściej Fretka ubrana jest w czerwoną bluzkę bez rękawów, białą spódnicę z czerwonym paskiem, białe buty i czerwone skarpetki. W zimie Fretka ubrana jest w czerwoną kurtkę, czerwone rękawiczki, czerwoną spódnicę i białe buty. Umiejętności *Potrafi dobrze grać na instrumentach zaczynających się na literę "B" oraz bardzo ładnie śpiewa ("Urodziny mamy").right|200px *Fretka jest bardzo wytrzymała na urazy ("Wywiad z dziobakiem","Jak zostać Ognikiem"). *Potrafi robić pompki jedną ręką ("Robot w średnim wieku"). *Umie dobrze pływać ("Wyprawa do głębi Buforda"). *Ma umiejętności potrzebne do zostania ratownikiem ("Potwór z Loch Noss"). *Posiada duże zdolności demontażu ("Ostatni pociąg do wpadki"). *Podobnie, jak bracia posiada zdolności budownicze ("Najleniwszy dzień w życiu"). Galeria Inne informacje * Ma uczulenie na nabiał, pasternak i pory ("Fretka traci głowę", "Cyrk z alergią", "Zagrajmy w Quiz"). * Jej drugie imię to Gertruda ("Jak zostać Ognikiem", "Parada"). * Fretka pisze dość niewyraźnie ("Przestań grać w tego golfa)". * Urodziła się 11 lipca ("Fretka traci głowę"). * Po montażu filmu Fineasza i Ferba, głosem Fretki przemawia' Ashley Tisdale', podkładająca jej głos w oryginalnej wersji ("Światła, Fretka, akcja"). * Fretka ma uczulenie na produkty mleczne, a mimo to jada kanapki z serem, lub płatki z mlekiem ("Podróż do wnętrza Fretki", "O, tu jesteś, Pepe"). Możliwe jest jednak, że Flynn-Fletcherowie używają substytutu mleka. * Ma lęk wysokości ("Kręgielnia", Dundowa strona księżyca", "La-Zima"). * Z odcinka "Rozpacz parkuje" wynika, że Fretka stara się o prawo jazdy, jednak w Ameryce o takie prawo można zacząć starać się dopiero od 16 roku życia, natomiast Fretka ma dopiero 15 lat ("Kometa"). * Fretka bardzo lubi śpiewać, co wynika z wielu odcinków, jednak jeśli już uda jej się wystąpić, często się gubi, lub po prostu wymyśla wręcz dziwaczne rymy, jak np. w odcinku "O, tu jesteś Pepe!", gdy Fineasz i Ferb śpiewają z dachu dużego budynku, lub np. w odcinkach takich jak "Jednostrzałowiec", czy też "AGLET". Fretka również próbowała zaistnieć w telewizji, jednak niestety, bez powodzenia ("Zagrajmy w Quiz"). * W odcinku "Ja, Brobot" okazuje się, że Fretka ma swojego misia. * Posiada różowy telefon z klapką, który zazwyczaj ma przy sobie. * Jej ulubiony dramat to "Młodej księżniczki rozterki" ("Światła, Fretka, akcja"). * Ma strój rodzinnego zwierzaka Pepe ("Kolejka: Musical", "Pepe znosi jajko", piosenka ''Wierz mi!). * W oryginalnej wersji nazywa się Candance Gertrude Flynn. * W Chińskiej wersji ma na imię Melise. * Lubi budować zamki z piasku ("Atlantyda"). * Ma prehistorycznego przodka o imieniu Feka ("Okręg Trzech Jaskiń"). * Fretka nie wie jak ma w pełni na imię Ferb, gdy zapytała się jej o to Vanessa. Była trochę zszokowana, że Ferb to może być skrót od imienia ("Lato to wrażeń moc"). * Fretka jest lunatyko-przyłapiaczką ("Wycieczka"). * Fineasz stwierdził, że kiedyś głowa Fretki utknęła w zlewie ("Rozchmurz się, Fretka"). * Fretka przez jeden dzień była burmistrzem w Danville ("Burmistrz Fretka"). * Fretka lubi grać w gry video ("Robo-drzewa", "Wywiad z dziobakiem"). * Ma piątkę z wf-u ("Jak zostać Ognikiem"). * Jest fanką komiksów Marvel, zwłaszcza Thora ("Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel"). * Sądzi, że Izabela nie potrafi się ubierać ("Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze"). * W odcinku "Mój Słodki Rajd" dostała swój pierwszy samochód. en:Candace Flynn de:Candace Flynn es:Candace Flynn nl:Candace Flynn pt-br:Candace Flynn vi:Candace Flynn Kategoria:Postaci Żeńskie